After The Kiss
by Sarah Hall
Summary: This is a Sequal to He Needs Her. The doctor and Martha head to a planet and meet more than they bargined for. I don't own anything Please read and review.


After the doctor kissed her he had done what Martha thought he might and seemed to almost forget it had ever happened which annoyed her some what even though she knew it might happen there was a little bit of her that hoped he would not so she decided th

_This is a sequel to He needs her. They go to a planet for some time to themselves but as always with the Doctor it does not go according to plan. I do not own any characters. Please read and review. Thanks_

**AFTER THE KISS**

**BY SARAH HALL**

After the Doctor kissed her, he had done what Martha thought he might and seemed to almost forget it had ever happened. Which annoyed her some what, although she knew it might happen. There was a little bit of her that hoped he would not so she decided the only answer was to confront him about it.

Martha walked into the control room.

"Can I talk to you"

"Yes" said the Doctor continuing to work without looking up.

"Are you avoiding me"

"No just busy" he said still getting on with what he was doing.

"Well ever since that kiss"

He stopped what he was doing and very nearly dropped his sonic screwdriver.

"You seem to be avoiding me"

"Well I didn't mean to, I'm just busy I didn't know I was supposed to kiss you every moment I get, I do have other things to do you know. You are not the only human in the Universe" he said this without thinking and then followed it by

"I'm sorry that was not meant".

"You're not I was just expecting you to be more well, touchy feely I seem to have been ignored ever since"

"Well sorry when the moments right I will be there for you but there's other things I have to deal with or I could drop you home right now if you want"

"No, no that's not what I mean I just thought after you told me you love me you would show me more often, I know the Universe comes first but it would be nice to have you to myself just you and me and no interruptions once in a while"

"Well for me that's never going to happen surely you realise that"

"I do but I thought once in a while you might have a few hours when the last thing on your mind is the Universe"

"Sorry I am always thinking about the Universe even on those rare occasions when I go to sleep I still think about the Universe"

"You dream about the Universe"

"Oh Yes"

"Oh"

"There is a planet not that far away where we could stay for a little while just you and me at least a few hours, what do you think"

"OK"

"Right then"

He put some co-ordinates in

"No time like the present, pull that leaver next to you"

"What this one" she said pointing to a leaver at her side

"Yea that one" she pulled it

"But what about other things in the Universe"

"I think they can be with out me for a few hours don't you"

He smiled a big smile and she grinned back as the TARDIS took off

The TARDIS landed.

He opened the door and they stepped out. She stared at what was in front of her.

"Oh wow that's"

"I know, now come with me" he said

Putting his hand out, she put her hand in his, something she had done often when running from aliens. This time it felt different she had to admit it felt more, human that's not to say that when running from aliens it felt inhuman but now it was a more gentle hold.

The TARDIS had landed on the top of a cliff overlooking a beach with a big ocean. They locked the door and walked down to the beach and along the sand hand in hand stopping occasionally to look out to sea. The sun was starting to set, it was turning a most delightful shade of red. Then as they were watching. Martha realised that from the right a planet about the same size as the moon was rising in the sky just then the Doctor said

"Look to your left"

There in the sky was another slightly smaller planet rising. The Doctor looked at Martha.

"Well what do you think"

"Its beautiful but how come the two moons don't crash into each other"

"Ones higher than the other that's all they are about a mile apart when they pass each other"

He let go of her hand, which she realised. He had still been holding. He then turned and looked at her bent his head forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Now isn't this romantic, kissing the girl I love, standing on a beach at sunset with two moons rising"

"Yes Doctor I'm sorry"

"Martha, I'm the sorry one, I get so into what I am doing, I forget you're with me. Until I see the way you look with those big eyes of yours at things I show you, your eyes shine with wonder and I remember why I love you and why I want you to be with me so I can show you so much more"

She smiled

"It's what love should be about, sharing different places and doing different things together. On Earth its Beaches in the summer and the Cinema or a candlelit dinner in the Evening, things like that. But with you it could be Shakespeare in the Morning, a Space Station in the Afternoon and a Beach at sunset on a planet light years from Earth in the Evening. That's what is wonderful about being with you, you can take me to places I could never even imagine and then take me home as if I have only been gone a day or two"

He looked round

"There's no one else around we have the beach to our selves so we could" he smiled

"I can show you how much I really love you if you know what I mean"

He winked at her

"Yes Doctor" she said looking into his dark brown eyes, they were dark with love, lust and understanding

He smiled and kissed her but before he could take it any further from a little way up the beach, they heard a very familiar voice.

"Doctor, Martha is that you"

They stopped looked at each other sighed and turned together to see Jack Harkness walking towards them.

"Jack, what are you doing here" asked the Doctor

" Well I could ask you two the same thing" he hesitated

From behind them they heard a sort of rustling, they looked round

"Oh look sweet little creatures" said Martha

The Doctor looked "OH my god run you two"

"But they are" the Doctor interrupted Martha

"They are Cybermats now run"

Back at the TARDIS once inside both Jack and Martha looked at the Doctor

"What was that about" they asked together

"Those sweet little creatures as you call them are Cybermats they belong to the Cybermen" said the Doctor

"Well I was sent by Torchwood to investigate rumours that this planet was in trouble" "Looks like they were right" said the Doctor

"What kills a Cyberman or for that matter Cybermats" asked Martha

"Oh well not much really there is one thing"

" Yes" Martha and Jack, said together

"Gold dust"

"Gold dust" said Jack

"Yes it suffocates them"

"Oh so all we need to save this planet from disaster is Gold dust oh I'm sure that's really going to be easy to find on a planet in the middle of nowhere" said Martha

"Well now you come to mention it" said Jack

"This planet used to be a Gold mining planet"

"How do you know that?" asked the Doctor amazed by Jacks knowledge.

"I had to do some research at Torchwood before I came here, I was dropped off by another time agent, oh yes and no I do not have any way to get home"

"That's OK we have the TARDIS. Anyway back to the problem in hand"

"Oh that's right one or two of the mines are still useable so maybe we could go and get some but how can we use it"

"Well" said the Doctor

"Mix it into a paste with water and use your gun to fire them at the Cybermen like paint balls on planet Earth"

"But what about the Cybermats" asked Martha

"Easy get close and sprinkle it over them should be relatively simple"

"Oh so lets get the Gold dust then"

They set out to find the Gold dust. Martha pointed to something in the distance.

"That's it well done Martha" said the Doctor

Once inside they found an old bucket without a hole in it and then they found the Gold. The dust was around them on the floor of the mine and easy to collect as much as they needed. They got it back to the TARDIS. Made lots of balls of Gold, then once they were ready they headed out. When they found a cave that seemed to be used by something or someone, they decided to investigate. To help the search they decided to split up, the Doctor went to the right. Jack went to the left. Leaving Martha to go straight ahead she had not gone far when she found a Cybermat she sprinkled the dust but it must have sent a distress signal for when she looked up she was confronted with a Cyberman who grabbed her she screamed. At the top of her voice.

"Doctor, Jack HELP"

The Doctor and Jack both heard the scream and went running arriving at the same time.

"Now don't be hasty Jack. What's your accuracy at shooting"

"Oh not bad"

"Good shoot him once but miss Martha and I will try to get Martha as he lets her go"

Jack fired one shot the Cyberman let Martha go but the Doctor did not get there in time she hit the floor with a thud the Cyberman turned and went.

"Well that sorts him for a while" said the Doctor

"Martha has blacked out lets get her back to the TARDIS"

"What both of us"

"Yes, for now we will have worried them"

The Doctor picked Martha up gently.

As they went back to the TARDIS Jack looked at the Doctor with a serious expression "Why were you two here"

"Well you won't tell her I told you will you"

"No"

"Well I told her I love her, a while ago but then I ignored her, and got on with dealing with the TARDIS. Well she took offence at the fact I was ignoring her so to make it up I brought her here but then you turned up and well"

Just then, she started to stir.

"Are your back with us, how do you feel" asked the Doctor

"Where am I"

"Your, in the TARDIS"

"Oh I feel fine"

She went to get up but the Doctor had to catch her and put back on the bed.

"Now you stay here, to make it safe we will lock you in and while we are away dealing with the Cybermen and Cybermats you get some rest"

"But I feel OK" Martha said looking him deeply in the eyes

"No you are not getting into another scrape like that, he could have killed you. I for one am not having your death on my conscience, we will see you later"

The two disappeared locking the door as they left and Martha when back to sleep.

"Right then Doctor what now" asked Jack, he sounded almost excited

"Well let's go kill some Cybermen we have ammo I now have a gun that I picked up from the back of the TARDIS"

"That TARDIS of yours hides all sorts of things"

"Well I may not like guns but this is different I am not using bullets only Gold balls"

"But they can kill"

"Yes but only the Cybermen and they are this planets invaders and need stopping so its OK"

They found the cave and the Cybermen and a fight ensued, it only took one Cyberman being hit and obviously dying for the others to start getting vicious. However, they had not reckoned on the determination and accurate shot of Jack and he made every single shot hit the target and soon there were no Cybermen standing. The Gold was working a treat.

But the Doctor looked puzzled

"What's wrong" asked Jack

"Where are all the Cybermats"

They heard a strange noise from behind them. They turned around to find all of them. They had obviously come to help the Cybermen so Jack and the Doctor got the rest of the Gold dust that they had brought with them for this problem and sprinkled it over them the job was done and all was happy with the planet again.

Back in the TARDIS, Martha woke up waiting for the others to come back she considered looking round the TARDIS, there was so much of this great ship. Then she thought better of it. She sat thinking did she really want to be with the Doctor forever what they had was fun and scary but sometimes it was dangerous and the more she considered it the more she concluded that perhaps she did need to go home. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and she heard the two familiar voices. The Doctor she heard say "I will go and check on Martha" she met him at the doorway to the control room.

"Hi how are you"

"I feel fine"

"Well the problems of Cybermen and Cybermats are over"

"Oh good"

"Anyway once we have dropped Jack home we could come back and return to what we were doing before we" he stopped

"Martha" he said looking slightly concerned

"No Doctor once we have dropped Jack home I will explain"

A few minutes later, they were back on Earth.

"Well Jack this is it been nice to see you again"

"You too" he said

He gave the Doctor and Martha a solute and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and then left.

The Doctor turned to Martha

"Right back to being us two again now should we"

Martha looked at him seriously.

"Martha what is it" he asked in a concerned way

"Now Jacks gone there's something I need to tell you, I keep thinking I do love you, but I think I should stay on Earth I think it would be better for me and to be honest for you as well"

"But what about us you me love romance finding a" she interrupted him

"Look Doctor I know you love me but your life is well different your job is saving Worlds, entire Civilisations on a daily basis. You have saved the World and the Universe and I think I need to be here with my family. Your life and what you do comes first and I would be always second in your thoughts. I don't want that anymore I did that once in the past and it never worked, I kidded myself for six months that it was working but I was wrong it didn't. I need you to be with me in mind and body but your mind is always somewhere else. You do understand" The Doctor looked her deep in the eyes.

"Yes Martha I understand, I don't like it, but I understand"

"Oh good"

With that they shared a long last kiss and she left closing the door behind her.

He looked at the door as she shut it and then said out loud "Well may be one day, that's twice I have lost her, may be one day I will be lucky enough to get her back who knows and with that the TARDIS took off for unknown places and aliens.

THE END

Author's Note: Well it got a bit soppy in places but not too bad I don't think. I am working on what may become a follow on story to this one but I will have to see what happens. Thanks for reading this. Sarah


End file.
